Numerous devices are known in the prior art that include a convex mirror in association with a planar rearview mirror to provide a wider angle of view for the operator of, for example, a motor vehicle. Typical of these devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,197,280, issued to Topping; 2,911,177, issued to West; 3,175,463, issued to Seashore; 3,375,053, issued to Ward; 3,957,357, issued to Kulikowski; and 4,052,124, issued to Marcus. In addition, U.S. Design Patent Des. 239,932, issued to the inventor herein similarly discloses a combined convex rearview mirror with a planar rearview mirror.
While there has been much work in this field, there is still room for improvement. Thus, many of these prior art devices are expensive to manufacture and are formed from complicated mechanisms. Moreover, many of these prior art devices are not readily adjustable to vary the area of sight of the convex mirror and where the devices are adjustable they are difficult to maintain in the desired adjusted position.